


Massages

by Marine226



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226
Summary: Danny's trying to sell a massage table of eBay, but rethinks the idea after giving Steve a massage...





	Massages

Steve leant against Danny’s kitchen counter and accepted the beer when Danny offered it.

“Mahalo” Steve said and clinked the bottle with Danny’s 

Both men took a long swig of their beers before leaving the kitchen. They’d finally cracked a tough case, it had been a race against time to find the bomb before the kid had the chance to detonate it and do some real damage. So Steve had gratefully accepted the offer of a beer at Danny’s before heading home.

“Oh hey, I’ll give you that lead whilst you’re here” Danny told him

“Lead?” Steve asked as he followed Danny down the hallway

“Yeah, the AV to Stereo one” Danny explained, “The pointy one”

Steve nodded, remembering the conversation from earlier in the day, “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“It’s a spare” Danny responded, as he walked into the study and started sorting through the desk draws

Steve smiled in response and walked into the study, then frowned at the new addition to the room, “That’s new”

“That’s old, ignore it” Danny replied, still sorting through the draws

“Daniel, why do you have a massage table in your study?” Steve asked with a grin

“I’m selling it on eBay” Danny responded, glancing back at Steve who was wearing a smug expression

“I didn’t know you had one” Steve said, then leant against the table and had a sip of his beer

“Yeah, got it in the divorce” Danny said distractedly, as he continued looking for the lead, “I bought it when Rachel and I took a course in massaging, I was better at it than her, so I got to keep the table”

“You took a course in massaging?” Steve asked, “How am I just finding out about this now? You’ve never given me a massage in the many many hundreds of years I’ve known you”

“I can’t find it” Danny told him

“What?” Steve asked

“The lead” Danny responded

“Forget the lead, I want a massage” Steve told him, grinning widely. Then he jumped up on the table and lay down.

Danny turned back to Steve, “What are you doing? Get off of there, you animal. If I’m going to do this, we’re going to do it properly”

Steve got off the table and smiled, “Really, you’ll do it?” 

“Of course” Danny replied, “I enjoyed giving massages, I was good at it, and I haven’t gotten to do it in a while. Stay here, I’ll be back”

Steve watched as Danny left the room, then returned a short time later with some towels and sheets.

“So you haven’t given any of your girlfriends massages over the years?” Steve asked

Danny put a sheet over the table as he responded, “Some, yeah”

“So why not keep it?” Steve asked, watching as Danny placed a cover over the head piece

Danny shrugged, “It’s just not the same. Okay, I’m going to give you a moment, you need to take your clothes off – ”

“All of them?” Steve interrupted

“All of them” Danny confirmed, “Then hop up on the table and lie down on your stomach, then put the sheet over you”

Steve grinned “Okay”

Danny smiled back, “Okay, just tell me when you’re ready”

Danny left the study and waited outside. He felt like it was probably a bad idea to do this, given the whatever between them, but he also wanted to see where this would go.

He thought about what he needed to do to make the massage go smoothly and mentally checked off the list. He glanced down at what he was wearing, then decided to quickly change. He threw on a black t-shirt and a pair of comfortable grey slacks.

When he got back to the study, he knocked softly, “You ready?”

“Yep” Steve answered

Danny walked in and saw Steve just how he’d asked him to be, “Have you had a massage before?”

“Yeah” Steve responded, “It’s been a while”

Danny chuckled, “I bet it has”

Danny fixed up the sheet covering the other man, then went to the head of the table, “Okay, I’m going to start with your head, then work on your back, then your legs, then I’ll get you to turn over and I’ll repeat the process on that side. Okay?”

“Yep” Steve answered

Danny nodded and started running his hands over Steve’s scalp, “Just tell me if you need more pressure or less”

“Okay” Steve replied

Danny felt Steve start to relax as he moved his hands over his head. He moved down Steve’s body and adjusted the sheet so Steve’s back was uncovered. He got the massage oil and spread it over his hands, before starting to work on Steve’s back.

Steve groaned as Danny manipulated the muscles and got rid of the knots in Steve’s back. Danny smiled, then asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah” Steve responded, “Feels good”

Danny’s smile got wider, “You’re really tight”

Steve snorted, then groaned when Danny worked through another knot.

“When was the last time you had a massage?” Danny asked

“Couple of years ago” Steve answered

Danny shook his head and put more pressure on one of the spots, “I can tell. You need to take more care of your body Steve”

“Yeah” Steve agreed

“I mean, you maintain your hair right? You get it cut every …” Danny said, waiting for Steve to respond

“Four to six weeks” Steve replied

“Why should the rest of your body be any different? Think of massages as another maintenance thing for your body to run smoothly” Danny explained

“You saying I need to get my body regularly serviced?” Steve asked with a grin

Danny smiled and put more pressure on another spot, making Steve gasp, “That’s exactly what I mean” 

“Got it” Steve gasped

They lapsed into silence as Danny continued his ministrations. Eventually Danny finished with Steve’s back, then replaced the sheet to cover him again and repeated the process on Steve’s legs. 

After he finished massaging Steve’s legs, he replaced the sheet and moved up Steve’s body. He adjusted the sheet again, then instructed Steve on what to do next, “Okay, move down the bed”

Steve did as he was instructed, then waited. Danny adjusted the sheet again, then said, “Next you need to turn over, I’ll hold the sheet up so I won’t see anything, okay?”

“Oh ah, that’s okay, my front doesn’t need doing” Steve said

“What are you talking about? Of course it does, just turn over” Danny told him

“Nah, it’s fine. Thanks Danny” Steve argued

“I’m not just going to do half the job, Steven, what’s the matter with you? Just turn over” Danny responded

“Really, Daniel, it’s fine” Steve protested

“What are – Oh, you don’t want to turn over because you have an erection” Danny said, realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks

“Danny, forget it” Steve protested

“What? You don’t like my language? I can use different, more non-specific terms if you like. Do you prefer – you’re standing at attention? Or half-mast?” Danny responded

“Danny, I said forget it” Steve said

“What? It’s not like I haven’t seen it before. Come on just roll over” Danny insisted

“Not from me, you haven’t” Steve argued

“Well yeah, you’re right, I haven’t seen your erect penis, but I have seen your penis” Danny responded, “And I don’t care, it’s not like this is the first time a dude’s got hard because he enjoyed a massage, it’s totally normal. Would you just roll over already?”

“Daniel” Steve protested

“Steven!” Danny responded in kind

Steve sighed and finally did as he was asked. Danny lifted the side of the sheet so Steve could turn over without getting caught on it, and also have privacy whilst doing it. When he was settled, Danny replaced the sheet and adjusted it so it covered the other man nicely.

“See, wasn’t that hard was it?” Danny asked, then realised what he said and added, “No pun intended”

Steve grinned back at him, but didn’t say anything. Danny put a small cloth over Steve’s eyes, then started massaging his scalp again. As Danny worked, he had to work hard to concentrate only on the massage and not many other places his mind wanted to go, particularly when he glanced down Steve’s body at the obvious bulge in the sheets.

Danny moved onto Steve’s neck and shoulders and thought about how much he’d wanted to lay his hands on the other man, just like this, but in a more intimate setting. He tried to turn his thoughts off as he continued his ministrations.

After a time, Danny worked on Steve’s arms, then eventually his legs. Steve’s muscles were so tight, it was as if the man had never had a massage in his life. But finally, eventually, Danny was finished. He wanted to keep the moment going longer, but couldn’t think of a way to do it that wouldn’t be suss.

Then, with a grin, he said in his best accent, “5 dollar for happy ending”

There was a moment of silence, before Steve smiled and responded, “I’d pay it”

Danny raised his eyebrows and had a moment of doubt, before deciding that hell, he’d asked for it, so why not? Danny smiled and lifted the sheet up to Steve’s hips, exposing the other man. He put more massaging oil on his hands, before finally starting the stroke Steve’s cock.

Steve bucked his hips initially and bit his bottom lip, but settled down enough to let Danny work his magic. Danny watched his partners expression and how he’d started panting, clearly enjoying himself.

Then Danny decided to spice it up, after all why not go all in? He leant down and swiped his tongue over the head of Steve’s cock. 

“Danny!” Steve gasped, his hips jumping again

Danny chuckled, “You like that?”

Steve freed a hand from under the sheet and removed the cloth from over his eyes. He gazed down at Danny with something unreadable in his eyes.

“What’s the matter with you? I’m giving you a massage with a happy ending, put the cloth back over your eyes” Danny told him

“I want to watch you” Steve responded

Danny grinned despite himself. He’d wanted to keep up the pre-text of the massage for longer, but he liked the look in Steve’s eyes. He licked the underside of Steve’s cock, before putting the tip in his mouth. 

Steve moaned and rested a hand on Danny’s head, clearly trying hard not to start thrusting. He bent his knees and spread his legs to give Danny better access. 

Danny played with Steve’s balls whilst licking up and down Steve’s length, trying to memorise everything about the experience. He put his mouth over Steve’s cock and sucked hard, whilst putting his other hand down his own pants to start stroking himself. He wasn’t surprised to find that he was already hard and leaking pre-cum.

Danny let Steve’s cock go with a pop, then engulfed it again and played with it in his mouth as though it was a lollipop. Steve moaned loudly and started thrusting into Danny’s mouth, until Danny held Steve’s hips and deliberately slowed the pace.

Danny grabbed the massage oil again and slicked up his fingers. He lifted one of Steve’s legs until his hole was exposed, then circled a finger over it. He started working a finger inside, whilst keeping Steve distracted by putting his mouth over Steve’s cock.

Steve gasped again and bucked his hips, “Danny!”

Danny continued sucking as he started pumping his finger in and out of Steve’s body. He added a second finger and engulfed Steve’s cock again. He knew the other man was close if the sounds he was making was anything to go by. 

He increased the speed of his fingers pumping in and out of Steve’s body and tried to match it with the speed of his hand on his own cock. 

“Danny!” Steve said breathlessly, “I’m gonna – ”

Danny sucked harder, then felt Steve spasming as he finally climaxed, shooting his load down Danny’s throat. Danny felt his own climax approach and jacked himself harder and faster. Then he was coming, his warm cum coating the inside of his pants.

The only sound in the room was that of the two men trying to catch their breaths. Danny leant against the table, trying to find the energy to do anything other than have a short nap.

“Snuggling’s five dollars extra” Danny eventually said, still somewhat breathlessly, with a chuckle

Steve chuckled in response, then asked “How much is a kiss?”

“For you babe, it’s free” Danny responded

“Come here” Steve told him, making ‘come hither’ motions

Danny crawled up the table until he was leaning over Steve, then Steve grabbed the front of Danny’s shirt and pulled him down. Then they were kissing. They were lazy kisses, but neither man had the energy to expend more effort than that. 

“I think you should take the table off of eBay” Steve remarked when they finally broke for air

Danny grinned, thinking of all the possibilities if he kept the table, then responded, “Yeah, me too”.


End file.
